There are occasions where it is desired to control switches that operate in relatively high voltage domains. Many relatively high voltage switches are implemented as semiconductor devices as these are generally more reliable, faster and more compact than mechanical switches. However there is often a call to make sure that hazardous voltages associated with the high voltage switch cannot be propagated along the control path for the high voltage switch.